Hand-held power tools for rotating, preferably disk-shaped tools are known. They are used in diverse applications, e.g., as angle grinders. Hand-held power tools of these types include guards, which serve to ensure that sparks and material particles—which are slung off of the rotating tool, e.g., grinding or cutting disks, during operation of the hand-held power tool—do not reach the operator and/or the surroundings. The guard also serves to protect the operator and the surroundings if the tool should become destroyed. It is possible for a cutting disk to burst in a work piece if it becomes tilted while rotating. The guard must ensure that fragments of the burst cutting disk, some of which are slung off with high energy, are kept away from the operator. In general, the guards cover the work piece only in segments, however, e.g., in an angular range of approximately 180°, in order to provide the operator with freedom to work with the rotating tool and the work piece. To enable the guard to be rotated in the desired range, it is known per the related art to attach the guard in a detachable manner, e.g., using a clamping band located on the guard. Various designs are known to accomplish this, with which the circumference of a clamping band is expanded and constricted by releasing and tightening a clamping screw, thereby enabling the guard to be retained on the machine neck via a clamping effect. Adjusting the guard is a complicated procedure, however, and requires a tool. Under certain circumstances, the operator may therefore forgo adjusting the guard properly. The positioning of the guard on the collar of the machine would therefore not be optimal, and adequate protection of the operator would no longer be ensured. Publication DE 102 59 520 A1, for example, therefore makes known to provide a clamping cuff on the guard, the circumference of which is adjustable using a lever (clamping lever), thereby enabling the guard to be released from its locked position using a simple lever motion so that it may be rotated around the clamping neck. Recesses are formed in the machine clamping neck in which a pawl mounted on the clamping band and/or the clamping lever of the clamping band engage in order to lock the guard in certain angular positions after the guard has been swiveled relative to the hand-held power tool. A disadvantage of this is that the guard fits only one type of hand-held power tool, with the pawl being formed on the guard.